


To Gwen From A Friend

by talkingtothesky



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship/Love, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: A well-travelled Valentine's gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated posting.

Gwen holds the note gently, almost reverently, as though afraid it’ll crumble to dust with her touch. The paper is thin, with rounded corners and a header in the top right hand side – like a business card or a letter. In swirling, tiny text it reads _Venusian Florists – established since 2502_.

 

She lifts it closer to her face, breathing in the lingering fragrance. It smells of toothpaste, strawberries and cotton. Warmth. Life.

 

In unmistakeable handwriting, the message reads simply:

 

_To Gwen, From a Friend_

 

She takes the roses home. Places them in a vase. They’re still living, one year later.


End file.
